


Eye-opener

by winternacht



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Horror, Body Worship, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Eye Contact, Eyes, Guilt, Heroes to Villains, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Seduction to the Dark Side, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternacht/pseuds/winternacht
Summary: Jon has more than just a statement to share with Elias.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 25
Kudos: 140
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Eye-opener

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacehopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehopper/gifts).



It wasn’t guilt that guided Jon’s steps to Elias’s home these days, but Elias knew Jon preferred to think it was. That he avoided the others out of shame and not because he had convinced himself that shame was what he was supposed to feel. That showing up at Elias’s doorstep was an act of self-punishment. But the moment he stepped over the threshold, it all fell away from him. All that remained was the satisfaction that now shone on his face, smoothing over his features even if his exhaustion was evident in the dark circles beneath his eyes.

Today, however, it was accompanied by an odd stiffness in his posture, a tightness in his lips. But that didn’t stop him from sinking into Elias’s embrace.

“It was one of ours today,” Jon announced. Some of the tension drained away under Elias’s hands, but the sharp intake of breath as he stroked over Jon’s arm did not escape his notice.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Elias said and pressed a kiss into his hair. “But I thought those weren’t quite to your taste. _Regurgitation_ , wasn’t it?

“I- well, yes, I may have said that,” Jon said and rolled his eyes. Then he tightened his hand in Elias’s shirt. “But this one is different.”

Nothing would have been easier than to simply delve into Jon’s mind now and find the answer for himself. But he’d certainly had enough exercise in patience to resist the urge.

“Interesting. Shall we go to bed then? Or would you prefer a drink first?”

“No, thank you, but...” Taking a deep breath, he took off his jacket. “There’s something else I need to show you first.”

* * *

One side of the mirror was still fogged up from the shower Elias had taken shortly before Jon’s arrival. But that didn’t give Jon much room to hide while Elias made him watch as he ran his fingers over the stain of blood on Jon’s shoulder, the fabric still damp. Jon winced, would have jerked away if it weren’t for the firm hand around his hip.

“This hurts, you know,” Jon snapped, tightening his fingers around the edge of the sink.

“I know.” Elias touched the spot again, and Jon responded with a hiss through gritted teeth. But his hips did stutter forward when Elias gave a soft sigh as he felt an echo of the pain pulse in his shoulder. And truly, he’d stalled enough. With deft fingers, Elias unbuttoned Jon’s shirt and let it fall to the floor.

It wasn’t quite the sight he had expected. Just another gash, another eye eager to open and take in the world around Jon when it fell to the Fears, but still closed, for now.

This one, however. It twitched under Elias’s featherlight touch as he brushed his index finger across the wound, the flesh parting ever so slightly, just barely allowing a glimpse of a widened pupil. Jon was breathing heavily, his body shuddering with fear and excitement alike as he followed Elias’s movements in the mirror, watched as his fingers stroked reverently over his shoulder.

“It- it appeared after I took the statement,” he said, tilting his head to the side when Elias lowered his head to the eye. It fluttered against his lips, like a delicate kiss.

“Your progress is commendable as always,” he whispered, feeling the stirrings of arousal. He pushed himself up against Jon so he could feel it, too, sighing at the relief it brought to his hardening cock. Jon’s lips parted in a surprised moan, a flush spreading across his cheeks. In the mirror, his gaze threatened to stray, so Elias pinned it in place with his own, holding it as he let his hands dip beneath the waistband of Jon’s trousers to loosely grasp his cock, doing little more than teasing him.

“Elias,” he called out, breathless. Torn between thrusting into Elias’s hand and rolling his arse against the aching bulge in Elias’s trousers. His hand shook as he laid it on Elias’s, pressing down hard, his cock jumping at the sensation. He groaned in disappointment when Elias withdrew his hand again. But it was only to open Jon’s belt.

Their clothes were discarded in a rushed scramble, their hands guided and hindered by an impatience that had them grasping at each other between opening zippers and rustling of fabric. Their bodies met again, heat against heat, just a moment of perfect stillness before it was no longer enough.

Elias slipped his cock teasingly between Jon’s buttocks, holding him in place with an arm around his waist and a hand curled firmly around his hip. It allowed him to feel even the tiniest tremor that went through his body, the way his knees almost gave when Elias pushed his cock between Jon’s thighs. He started when Elias’s cock slid across his balls, digging his fingers into Elias’s arm, trying to tilt his hips for a better angle. Already so keen. Elias wondered how much more sensitive he would be when the first eyes appeared along the sensitive skin of Jon’s inner thighs. But for now, he turned his attention to the ones that were already there, grasping Jon’s chin so he could witness his own pleasure.

He released Jon’s hip to caress the closed eye just beneath Jon’s collar bone. The first that had formed, right along a cluster of worm scars, such a delicate pleasure colliding with this reminder of pain. A soft sound escaped Jon, a barely concealed plea.

Elias slowed his movements and let his hand wander to another eye, just where one of his ribs had previously been. Jon shuddered when Elias touched him there, the fear of the Flesh gleaming in his eyes, a memory of the exquisite pain he had chosen for himself, all beyond Elias’s expectations. It was his favourite one.

Again, he pressed his lips to Jon’s shoulder, relishing the desperate moan Jon couldn’t hold back. The insides of his thighs were growing slick with Elias’s precome, and the pace of his thrusts quickened again, turned erratic. All his focus remained on the movement beneath his lips, the little whimpers he elicited from Jon when he mouthed at the broken skin. 

Unable to stop himself, he licked a gentle line across the scant opening, tasting blood and ink and a deep hunger that could not be sated in this world. Jon cried out, shuddering in his arms, and finally went limp as Elias continued to fuck his thighs, breathing harshly against Jon’s skin, until he too spilled with one last, vicious thrust.

Elias pushed Jon up against the sink, bracing himself against it, his eyes slipping shut as he relished the quiet of the afterglow. He pressed one last kiss to Jon’s shoulder before he looked into the mirror again, taking in the sight of Jon’s flushed skin, the marks he’d left on his hips. Jon looked dazed, blinking as he tried to focus and collect himself again.

“I think I need a shower first,” Jon finally muttered, looking down at his body. Elias followed his gaze and smiled to himself as he took in the sight of his seed trickling down Jon’s thighs.

* * *

Jon’s skin was still warm from the shower when Elias spooned up behind him on the bed. Half-asleep, Jon stirred slightly, reaching out to lay a hand over Elias’s and lace their fingers together. Even after so many nights of walking through the nightmares he had collected, he always felt the fear afresh, dreading the certainty of his destination. A fear that tasted the sweetest of them all, a fear that he shared with Jon deep inside his heart.

Elias was surprised when Jon reached behind himself, their hands still connected. He let their fingers trail gently down Elias’s side before releasing Elias’s hand, and curling his own loosely around Elias’s cock. Elias couldn’t help inhaling sharply as it twitched beneath Jon’s touch.

“I want you to see it,” Jon murmured, barely audible.

“Of course.” Elias thrusted against his palm. “Didn’t I promise you?”

There was a whisper of stubble brushing against satin. “You did.”

Soon, Jon’s grip grew slack, his breathing slow and measured. It was a remnant of humanity Elias found himself nearly envious of, though of course it only resembled human sleep at a passing glance at this point of his development. The dreams set in so much sooner than they had before, never interrupted until he woke again. In time, he would no longer have a need for sleep at all. It was almost a pity. Still, he relished the opportunity to follow Jon into his dreams, when he himself could do little more than hover at the edges of rest, gazing at the Eye from afar, desperate to bring it closer.

Elias pressed Jon’s hand down onto his cock, moving languidly along it. It was the hand Jude Perry had burned, marked beyond flesh and bone. The pain still flared up in Jon’s dreams when he crossed her path. But tonight, it wasn’t her dream they would be visiting. 

Twisting onto his back, Elias reached for the lube on the nightstand. Then he pushed aside the blanket and, all too gently, rolled Jon onto his stomach. It was so easy to guide his leg up, his knee closer to his chest. He stroked down the length of his thigh, so utterly devoid of the usual nervous tension in his muscles. Trusting, even when he was still trapped in the frailty of his humanity, and all the more appealing for it.

There was something entrancing about his stillness when Elias brushed his fingers across his skin, small touches that usually coaxed such strong reactions from him. And in truth, there was no need to tease at all. But he couldn’t quite resist circling Jon’s hole with a slick finger before pushing inside. His thrusts remained slow and shallow, even as he added a second finger, his own cock twitching with interest.

He pulled his fingers out of Jon and began to slick up himself, stroked himself to full hardness with tight pulls. Then he lay on his side next to Jon, pulling him closer, gently massaging his thigh as he adjusted their positions. Jon’s skin felt nearly cool against Elias’s heated body.

Burying his face in the crook of Jon’s neck, Elias lined himself up. The rhythm of Jon’s breathing hitched as Elias pressed inexorably inside, returning to the gentle, slow pace only after he’d bottomed out. In the stillness, he relished the velvety heat that engulfed him, the rare quiet moment in the perfect tranquillity of Jon’s dreamless sleep.

But it didn’t last for long. Soon enough, he could feel Jon’s pulse picking up against his lips. And finally, Elias let his own eyes slip shut as he directed his gaze towards the dream that was building in Jon’s mind.

Where Jon’s body was still loose and relaxed in the waking world, it was anything but in his dream, trapped in the whirl of sensations he couldn’t quite place and had no time to examine further. There was a new nightmare to explore.

A maze of mirrors unfurled before him, drawing him in with every step. The Spirals work, one might have assumed, but even if Jon hadn’t told him before, Elias knew that the maze’s purpose was not to confuse the senses of the body, nor the mind. The reflection of Jon’s eyes was most striking, always staring into your soul no matter the angle, eclipsing even Elias’s gaze that shone from them as well.

Elias forced himself to keep his movements slow, just enough to bring some measure of relief, tempered only by his desire not to tear Jon from his dream. His fingers dug into the flesh of Jon’s thigh with the effort to hold still.

He nearly missed the curled-up figure somewhere inside the maze, but now that it had caught Jon’s attention, it seemed that it was all Jon could see. Without a hint of hesitation, he walked through the maze, taking each turn with ease. The deeper he went, the more mirrors showed cracks, only multiplying the reflections, the intensity of Jon’s piercing gaze.

Shards cracked beneath his shoes the closer to the centre he got, mingling with muffled sobs. Jon hesitated, the mirror mercilessly reflecting the dread that dawned on his face. Elias hugged him closer, kissing his neck, urging him on. It wasn’t like he could turn back, anyway. All the ways led to the same place. Jon knew that, too. And so he pushed on.

At last, he reached the weeping man who hid his face behind bleeding hands. He looked up at the sound of steps, of mirror shards breaking into further pieces. And he recoiled violently.

“Stop looking at me!” he cried. He scrambled to his feet and ran. Pointless, really. There was nowhere he could escape Jon’s eyes.

And at once, Elias understood, the memory of it so clear in his head as if it were his own. The mirror maze had been simply that, untouched by the relentless gaze of the Eye. Until the man had walked inside on a friendly dare, intending to face an old childhood fear even as the mirrors reflected it endlessly. Catching Jon’s attention purely by chance while he was reading on a bench at a nearby park.

He’d tracked down the man so effortlessly, his eyes firmly on the man’s despairing reflection as he tried to find his path, determined not to call for help. Jon’s presence had first been a relief. Surely, it wouldn’t count as cheating to work with another person to find the exit. But the sense of safety faded the longer the eyes in the mirror lingered on him with their relentless stare. And when Jon had finally asked him his question, he hadn’t even been able to tell where the voice was coming from. Nowhere. Everywhere at once.

His answer had taken Jon by surprise, however. A childhood fear that had been no more than that. An innocent fear of looking into the mirror and finding a pair of eyes that was not his own, trapping him in their unforgiving stare. Until Jon had made it real.

“Oh,” Elias breathed against Jon’s skin, pushing deep inside him, eliciting a quiet moan from him. “Well done, Jon,” he whispered. In his dream, Jon looked up, meeting his own gaze in the mirror. Meeting Elias’s gaze.

The maze around him started fading away, the sobs scattering into nothingness. Jon’s reflection in the mirror before him had dimmed, leaving only his eyes bright and clear. And then the eye on his chest opened. The one below his ribs. Another, on the side of his neck. And finally, the one on his shoulder. Staring back at Jon as he fell to his knees and raised his head to look at the Eye above.

Jon’s body clenched down hard around Elias when he woke. Elias groaned, pushing deeper into him instinctively. The sensations started catching up with Jon’s mind, leaving him breathless as tension thrummed through his core. Elias shushed him quietly, finding his hand where it was fisted tightly against the sheets and running a gentle thumb across his knuckles.

“You were incredible,” he whispered into his ear. Goosebumps prickled across Jon’s skin, and he sank deeper into Elias’s embrace. But his restlessness revealed itself in the way Jon scrabbled for purchase to respond more firmly to Elias’s movements when, the litany of pleas that spilled from his lips.

When Elias pulled out of Jon, he only intended to tantalise him a little more, to hear him beg. But Jon seized the opportunity to twist around in Elias’s arms and push him onto his back. Eager, Elias watched as Jon straddled him. He braced one hand against Elias’s chest as he reached behind himself, grasping Elias’s cock. His thighs trembled slightly as he raised himself up, the head of Elias’s cock brushing against his hole as Jon tried to get the position right. Then, in one smooth motion, Jon took him in, gasping as he set his buttocks down on Elias. Allowing himself a few moments to adjust to the new angle before beginning to move.

Elias rested his hands lightly on Jon’s hips, drinking in the sight of Jon taking what he needed from him, riding him in a rushed, desperate rhythm. All the while, he held Elias’s gaze imprisoned in the same piercing stare that Elias had seen in the mirror in his dream. The same piercing stare that always and forever bore down on them both.

He pushed himself up, catching Jon in an embrace when he lost his balance. Greedily, he pressed his lips to Jon’s neck, tasting the salt on his skin and the thrum of his racing pulse, while Jon clung to him, a hand twisted in his hair. Jon’s grip tightened as he tilted Elias’s head towards him, before he leaned down and kissed him, harsh and needy, while Elias dropped a hand to his hip, steadying and encouraging. His cock was trapped between their bodies, every movement painting their skin with pleasure, and neither of them was willing to let the other go long enough to reach between them.

* * *

Jon had long drifted off again, his head bedded on Elias’s chest, Elias’s arm lazily draped around him. In the early hours of the morning, he would steal away as he always did, pretending he didn’t realise Elias wasn’t actually sleeping. For now, Elias let him to cling to the illusion, though it was hardly an act of selflessness. It was the frail sense of deniability that allowed Jon to keep coming back. But soon enough, he would no longer need an excuse.

The eye on Jon’s shoulder twitched beneath his fingers, and he glanced towards it, shivering pleasantly as the gaze of its hungry pupil fell on him.


End file.
